ultimateclonewarsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Defender-class light corvette
The Defender-class light corvette was produced by the Rendili Vehicle Corporation for the Jedi Order during the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Manufactured on Corellia, the Defender-class light corvette was modeled after a similar consumer corvette that was inspired by the Republic Military's Thranta-class corvette, but the Defender-class was modified specifically for use by Jedi as a mobile operations base and a capable starfighter in its own right. The corvette could be flown by a single pilot, and it was equipped with heavy shielding, two sets of dual laser cannons, and missiles. The ship's interior was laid out over two decks, and a secure holoterminal, transceiver, multiple conference rooms, and a medbay were among the vessel's numerous amenities. The Defender-class saw use by the Jedi throughout the Cold War and the Galactic War with the Empire, and several of the Order's greatest heroes flew Defender-class corvettes on their adventures across the galaxy. At least one corvette survived to the time of the Galactic Civil War, when agents of the Alliance to Restore the Republic stole the vessel and used it on one of their missions. Characteristics Physical appearance The Defender-class light corvette was specifically designed2 by the Rendili Vehicle Corporation1 for use by the Jedi Order, as the Jedi Council believed that traditional vessels of the Republic Military were unsuited to use by Jedi on many of their missions.2 The Order imagined the new vessel to be a mobile base of operations that was fast, maneuverable, and well-armed.3 Rendili1 based the exterior design of the Defender-class on a consumer model corvette,2 which itself was devised after the Republic Navy's Thranta-class corvette,3 but the ship underwent considerable upgrades and retrofits that distanced itself from the civilian model.2 Rendili specifically designed the vessel's color scheme of red and white to create a vessel that would inspire fear in the Republic's enemies and instantly announce the presence of a Jedi on battlefields across the galaxy.3 Measuring seventy-nine meters wide and ninety-four meters long, the Defender-class was twenty-nine meters tall when resting on its four landing gear. The frontal hull of the corvette was curved at an angle that deflected enemy laser fire easily, and two sets of twin laser cannons were situated at either end of the bow, while the corvette's bridge was located in the center between the ship's main running lights.3 The main body of the ship was roughly in the shape of a triangular figure-eight, with the rear of the ship2 sporting two access hatches3 on either side and the corvette's twin thrusters situated at the end of the vessel.2 The access hatches were situated on either side of the main conference room,2 with the sensor array3 and communications dish located on the exterior of the vessel above the conference room. The primary boarding ramp was located in the center of the corvette's lower hull and opened out beneath the ship's bridge.2 The Defender-class corvette was equipped with high-powered deflector shields for defense, while the ship's missile launchers allowed it to take on enemy vessels of far greater size and strength. Interior layout Intended as a mobile operations center for the members of the Jedi Order, the Defender-class corvette's interior was laid out in two decks. The upper level contained the ship's bridge, the primary conference room,2 a smaller secondary conference room, and living accommodations for the ship's crew as well as a single escape pod. The bridge could be manned by a maximum of five crew members4 or a minimum of one,1 and the ship's holographic navicomputer was situated in the center of the bridge for easy access and visibility. The smaller conference room and the living chambers were located on either side of the bridge, and the central chamber provided access to the lower level, escape pod, and the other rooms of the upper level. The conference room itself was equipped with the ship's primary holocomm system, the centerpiece of the spacious room.2 The second level was laid out in four rooms: a medical bay, a cargo hold, engine room, and a central access chamber. Each Defender-class corvette also featured a C2-N2 factotum droid, which served as the vessel's steward and ensured that the ship remained in good condition. Role The Defender-class light corvette was intended to serve as a base of operations for Jedi on assignment throughout the galaxy, and as such the vessel could fill a variety of roles. The starship's amenities and conference rooms allowed Jedi to carry out important diplomatic negotiations between parties on neutral ground, and the Defender-class's powerful weapons and defense systems allowed it to serve as a starfighter, in which skilled pilots could take on far larger capital ships. External links Category:Galactic Republic starship classes Category:Capital ship classes